


From this moment on

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-22
Updated: 2002-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek.





	From this moment on

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

From this moment on

## From this moment on

#### by Laurel

Title: From this moment on  
Author: Laurel  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 02/22/02  
Category: Romance  
Pairing (Primary): Skinner/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None but Alex has one arm  
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: In (very late) response to Ayelet's wedding challenge. Thanks for the push.  
Warnings: Please be sure to take your insulin shot before reading this one!  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek.

Walter's stomach was as topsy-turvy as a roller coaster. For the tenth time he checked the box in his pocket. 

Alex scooped up another strawberry from the cut-glass bowl and dipped it into the freshly whipped cream before crushing the sweet morsel in his mouth. He licked the cream from his lips, knowing what kind of reaction he'd evoke in his lover. 

Walter's eyes darkened with desire. He leaned closer and scooped up a bit of cream with his finger. He smeared some on Alex's lips and watched the pink tongue dart out and sweep his full lip clean. 

Alex smiled and laughed huskily at Walter's groan. 

"Shall we leave the dishes for tomorrow morning?" 

"Sure. But there is something I have to do first." 

Walter led Alex to the alcove in the living room where they liked to sit and read, tucked against the bay window. He let Alex sit down on the cushy bench and knelt in front of him. 

"What are you doing?" 

Walter took Alex's real hand in his and drew a deep breath. 

"I still remember the first day I saw you. You looked like a little boy playing at being a grown up. After all this time, you still make my heart pound like Gene Krupa pounding out a drum solo. 

"I love you Alex, so very much. It's not just gratitude that led me to you. I love your generosity and your humor. I especially admire your incredible strength. You've shown me how sweet and vulnerable you can be and you trusted me to show me that part of you, knowing I would never use it against you. 

"I want to go to bed with you and wake up with you for the rest of my life. I can't imagine doing that with anyone else. I don't want anyone else to learn the secrets of my heart. I only want you to know my weaknesses. I want only you to lean on me for strength." 

He popped open the lid to the jewelry box. 

"Alex would you do me the great honor of being my companion for life?" 

Alex's eyes widened, tears pooling in their green depths. His mouth parted open in a gasp. A hot tear escaped, tracking its way down his high cheekbone, down his jaw, to disappear into the collar of his dark green silk shirt. 

He looked at the ring nestled in the dark blue velvet and studied the design. It was a plain gold band with a small diamond in the middle and engraved with entwining roses. 

"Oh, God, oh Walter, it's so..." 

"Why Alex, I never thought I'd see you speechless," Walter teased gently. 

He looked at Walter's tender face, seeing in his eyes a mixture of love and fear, adoration and hope. Did Walter really think he would refuse? 

Alex jumped on his lover, embracing him tightly. 

"Yes, yes!" he shouted. 

Walter hugged him back. "I love you so much," he murmured in his ear. 

"Love you too," Alex choked out through tears that came fast and furious. 

Walter pulled away from him and held out the ring. 

"Do you like the design?" 

"Yes it's beautiful. How did you pick the stone?" 

"The diamond symbolizes that love will last forever." 

"That's so romantic." 

Alex kissed Walter's blushing cheek. 

"I was hoping you'd like it." 

"Can we pretend we're on our honey moon and fuck me into the mattress?" 

"Anything for my love," Walter promised. 

He stood up, his knees sore from their kneeling position. He'd gladly kneel in front of Alex again later but he'd get a pillow to cushion his skin from rug burn. 

He took Alex's hand and led him into their bedroom. Alex couldn't tear his eyes away from the ring. Walter noticed Alex's glance over his shoulder as he undressed his lover. He smiled and continued slowly working buttons out of their holes. He slipped off Alex's prosthesis and gently placed it on the chair close to the king size bed. He quickly stripped off his pants, socks and briefs. 

Alex helped Walter with his slacks and shirt, the nimble fingers of his right hand compensating for the lack of his limb. He pressed fevered kisses on each inch of skin revealed. When Walter was naked he twined his fingers through the mat of hair on his chest, tweaked his nipples and followed his hand with his tongue. 

Walter groaned as Alex's tongue tasted his tiny brown nub of flesh. Alex had the most talented mouth he had ever had the pleasure to enjoy. Once when they were in the first awkward stage of getting to know and trust each other, before they became lovers, Alex had shown him just what he could do what his tongue. Sitting at a bar, both somewhat irritated by the noise and blatant cruising, Alex had led them to a cozy, quieter booth. The drink he was drinking had a cherry floating in it. Walter was surprised Alex would order anything girly that had either fruit or umbrellas embellishing it but he was glad later. Alex had taken the cherry, stared deeply into Walter's eyes while he chewed the sour-sweet fruit and then popped the stem into his mouth. While Walter watched, Alex tied the stem into a knot using just his tongue. Later that night they had gone home to Walter's condo and made love for the first time. 

Now Walter was thinking of ways of reciprocating his lover's attentions. Alex relinquished his nipples in favor of chewing on his chest hair. He took his time getting to his navel. Alex excused himself and went to the kitchen. Walter sat on the bed impatient for his return. 

Alex came back with a bowl of whipped cream and strawberries and a bottle of champagne cradled in his arm. Walter recognized the bottle as a gift from a client. He'd forgotten all about it. It had probably been shoved way back in the fridge. He wished he'd thought to bring it out for their celebration but was glad Alex had remembered it. 

His hard cock bobbed as he walked. Walter's mouth watered at the sight. He helped Alex open the bottle of champagne. 

"Glasses?" he inquired. 

"We can drink from the bottle." 

Alex took a swig and licked drops of golden liquid off his lips. Slowly he brought the bottle to his mouth again and slid his tongue into the opening like he was fucking it. Walter groaned and grabbed the bottle from him. Alex giggled devilishly. 

Walter took a drink and smacked his lips. Alex nudged him until he was lying down. He applied the whipped cream to Walter's navel and noisily sucked it out. He experimented with a strawberry and ran the cold fruit over Walter's nipples and tucked it against his balls, eliciting a squeal from the big man. Alex grinned and ate the sweet fruit. Next he took a few drops of champagne carefully applied to Walter's muscular torso and lapped up the liquor before it could spill on the bed. 

He finally took mercy on Walter and applied some heavy cream to his shaft, topped it off with a crushed strawberry. Walter squirmed in frustration. Alex slowly ate the strawberry until he came in contact with Walter's plump cock head. The pre-cum glistened in the dim light. The milky dribbles looked almost like whipped cream except it wasn't fluffy. Alex slowly nibbled at his leaking cock and tasted both Walter's cream and the artificial one. Combined with the sweetness of the strawberry, the sugary cream and Walter's tangy pre-cum, Alex deemed his cock delicious. He teased Walter with his tongue, letting only the plump flesh roll around in his mouth. He dove into the slit and pulled more cream from his lover. 

Just like the slogan for M & M's. Melts in your mouth, not in your hands, Alex snickered. 

Walter wondered what the hell was so funny. 

Alex sensed Walter's growing frustration. He drank a mouthful of champagne then he quickly swallowed down as much of Walter's cock as he could. Walter's hips arched up off the bed, at the hot and cold sensations. Alex hummed around the mouthful of cock and was rewarded with Walter's groan. 

He pulled away from his cock and smiled wickedly. He loved having Walter in his mouth but his ass was twitching to have his hard length rammed into it. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand and straddled his lover. He poured a generous amount of lube on his stiff cock until it was well-oiled. Walter held out his hand for lube. Now it was Walter's turn to tease. He slid a greasy finger into his tight hole. He slicked some more lube on his finger and inserted it again, twisting it deliciously in Alex's ass until he groaned. He shoved another finger carefully inside. Alex whimpered breathlessly. A third finger made him squeal and his hips arch. 

Walter took his hand away and grabbed Alex's hips gently urging him to climb on top of him. Walter loved seeing Alex bounce on top of him. He would close his eyes when the pleasure became nearly unbearable. His rosy lips would open and whimpers would be torn out of his mouth. 

Walter tossed the bottle back into the drawer. Alex was panting by this time, anxious for Walter to fuck him. Walter guided his thick cock into his lover's tight opening. Alex groaned and slowly slid down on Walter's throbbing cock. He wiggled down and tried to relax as his ass expanded to accommodate the thick head. Alex whimpered as Walter's cock surged into him with a deft pump of his hips and it hit his gland. Alex closed his eyes letting the feel of the thick flesh jouncing against his prostate envelop him. He licked his lips and groaned not wanting to move too quickly and come too soon. 

Walter had other ideas. He grasped Alex's hips and arched up off the bed, fucking his lover relentlessly. Alex tried to slow his movements down, letting the thickness fill him but Walter was too impatient. Soon he was slamming down on his lover with brutal force. It was an exquisite pleasure on the edge of pain. 

Walter grinned at the noises Alex made. They were somewhere between a moan and a whimper but it was more of a cry. Kind of a mewling, like a demanding cat. Yes, that was his Alex, not a rat but a cat. An alley cat, feral and dangerous underneath the cute surface. Alex smiled down at him and closed his eyes, crushing the lashes to his cheek as he howled and came hard. His semen spurted all over Walter's chest. Walter hung on to him for dear life and slammed up into his tight heat coming hard and fast. Alex groaned and collapsed on top of him, rubbing his soft cheek against the thick mat of hair on Walter's chest. They barely had the energy to wash themselves before curling into each other's arms and falling asleep. 

* * *

"This is all wrong!" Scully shouted, sending hordes of clerks running. The look of impending doom was on their faces. Alex merely sighed and rolled his eyes. 

Perhaps it was a bad idea to give the job of wedding planner to Dana. It was about the millionth time he'd had that thought. He felt bad for the people that had to deal with her, from the caterer to the printers. Even he was beginning to have nightmares about drowning in swatches of fabric from bridesmaid dresses. 

Her partner Mulder ignored her outburst and danced to non-existent music with their little adopted daughter Natasha. The girl had been saved from a dreary and lonely life in a Russian orphanage with Alex's help. His immense influence and contacts had rushed the foreign adoption. Now Uncle Alex and Uncle Walter were a big part of her life too. Mulder and Scully were going to be their witnesses. Little Natasha was terribly excited to be the flower girl. 

"This was supposed to be vanilla ice cream, not pistachio. Didn't you write this all down?" 

The catering staff looked blankly at Scully, turned despairingly to Alex who shrugged and glared at Mulder who began to sing "I'm a little tea pot" in a off-key voice and dancing a jig to Miranda's delight. 

"Please fix it and clearly mark down the menu," Scully snapped. "We're going to do a final check on the invitations," she told Alex. 

"You really put the boss in embossed," Alex replied dryly. 

Scully glared. Alex smiled. Walter finished eating the pistachio ice cream and cake that it accompanied. 

The printing staff luckily had the invitations ready. They were flawless. The pale mint green of the paper set off the stylized dark green of the writing. 

Walter and Alex nodded in satisfaction. 

Next stop was the final fitting for the tuxedos. 

Even Scully had to crack a smile at the sight of three grown men wobbling around like penguins and quacking to make Miranda giggle. 

The cummerbunds were forest green and Alex had gotten his way with the dyed green carnations that he insisted they wear. 

"Why don't you just wear rainbow flag dyed flowers?" Scully had sarcastically remarked. 

"Oscar Wilde espoused the green carnation as a symbol of the love that dare not say its name and that's what we're wearing," Alex had stubbornly insisted. "Besides you look fabulous in green Dana." 

Scully had conceded but Alex wasn't fond of her compromise which was the elegant and dramatic floral displays. 

"Why don't you just buy birds of paradise? They're bigger aren't they?" Alex had sputtered, upon seeing the huge vases filled with giant lilies. 

"Who's planning this?" Scully had fired back. 

"It's a small wedding. We don't need floral arrangements that dwarf the table." 

"Then get rid of the carnations." 

Alex refused. 

"The flowers stay," Scully insisted. 

But Walter had other plans. He was as stubborn as Scully and he didn't want the outrageous floral arrangements any more than Alex did. He finally convinced Dana to go with more traditional flowers. Out went the oversized lilies and tons of greenery. Instead there were red and white roses and he wanted sprigs of rosemary tied to the bases of the vases. 

"Roses are so traditional. Don't you want something different? I mean you have carnations already." 

"Red roses are a symbol of love and white ones denote innocence." 

"Humph, since when did Alex become innocent?" 

Walter's mouth curved into a smile. A slightly lecherous smile, Scully thought. 

"Red and white roses mixed together symbolize unity." 

"And the rosemary?" 

"Remembrance and fidelity." 

"At least they smell nice." 

"Come on Dana don't be a spoilsport. What's the matter? Aren't you happy? I thought you were excited about us getting married." 

Scully wrinkled her nose and frowned. "I am Walter. Don't get me wrong. It's just that.." 

"Tell me," Walter prompted. 

"Me and Mulder have been together for a few years now. We're just living together. He's never asked me to marry him." 

"Ah, I see. You're throwing us the wedding you think you'll never have." 

Scully blushed and ducked her head. "I suppose," she said softly. "I love my life Walter. I have Mulder and a sweet daughter. I love my work at the hospital. Mulder is so good with her. His career and his health and my sanity are thriving ever since he quit the bureau and took up writing full time. It's just that I've always been the career woman. I've followed him for years and loved him for nearly as long as I've known him and yet I seem to need that ceremony to make it complete. Do you understand?" 

"Dana Scully, the wonder woman of the new millennium is a sentimental romantic. Does that about sum it up?" 

Dana threw her arms around Walter. "Yep. That about does it. Roses it is," she acquiesced. 

Over dinner that night Walter gave the good news to his lover. 

"Thank God. How did you convince her to change the arrangements?" 

"It wasn't hard really. I did have my big guns prepared just in case though." 

"What's that?" 

Alex began to clear the dishes from the table in order to have dessert. 

"I was just going to tell her a legend associated with roses." 

"Tell me." 

Alex loaded the dishwasher and took the tablecloth outside, shaking the crumbs across the lawn. Several sparrows swooped down to nibble on the bread. 

"What's for dessert?" 

"Vanilla ice cream with crushed Oreos." 

Walter shook his head at his sugar-junkie lover. 

Alex got their treats ready and settled down to hear Walter's story. 

"It's a mythology story. I know how much you love Greek." Walter chuckled as Alex blushed. "It seems that Cupid spilled some nectar on the earth that was meant for the gods. The bubbles sprang up as roses. They got thorns on them because just as Cupid bent down to smell a rose he got stung by a bee. His mother Venus was so angry she took their stingers and put them on the stems." 

Alex paused with a spoonful of ice cream halfway to his mouth. 

"Oh Walter that's so sweet." 

He hurriedly ate his ice cream and practically tossed the bowls and spoons into the dishwasher and started the load. 

He dragged Walter into the bedroom and began to strip his clothes. 

"Hey what's the hurry?' 

"That story got me hot. I want to taste your nectar." 

Walter chuckled, glad he'd gotten his way with Dana and willing to let Alex have his way with him tonight. 

* * *

They had their rehearsal dinner at Mulder's and Scully's house. Dana made roast chicken with mashed potatoes and dinner was eagerly devoured by the wedding party. She smiled as Langley and Frohike licked the chicken bones and practically sucked the marrow out of them. 

Alex had brought cheesecake for dessert. Dana demurred saying she wanted to be able to fit into her dress on Saturday. The boys argued over who would get her piece until Natasha admonished them to share it. Sheepish looks were exchanged around the table. Frohike, Langley and Byers each took a third of the last slice. Alex smiled at the antics of their three friends. 

After dessert and coffee Dana went over the arrangements once again. Everyone would have a part in the ceremony and she wanted to make sure everything would go off without a hitch. Each of them had roles to play or important arrangements to look after. She was dubious about the lone gunmen's abilities. After all, they might be wonderful hackers and detectives, showing a brilliance for solving crimes that was rivaled only by Mulder, but give them a simple list of chores and who knew what would happen. 

The gunmen left early to do some work. Everyone else headed to the den. Natasha played by herself quietly while the adults talked. 

Alex rubbed his arm. The phantom pain would start up at random inopportune moments. He wanted to take off the prosthesis and let Walter rub his wonderfully large gentle hands on the scarred stump but he was reluctant to do so in front of Mulder and Scully, even though they had been friends for several years now. Actually he wouldn't have minded Scully seeing that display of comfort from his lover. To her it would merely be a medical condition eased by a romantic partner. As for Mulder it would involve playing a game of twenty questions and being observed like an experiment. 

Natasha looked up from her blocks and toy cars. 

"Does your arm hurt?" 

"Yeah a little. What are you playing there?" 

"I'm reconstructing a car accident. Daddy gave me an old case file. It wasn't an x-file though. Just an accident. Maybe I could put aliens in the cars. Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?" 

"Sure baby." 

Mulder, Scully and Walter watched as Natasha climbed the sofa and kissed Alex's arm above the plastic. Alex hid his face in Natasha's glossy auburn hair to hide the tears that welled up in his eyes. Natasha burrowed into his lap. Alex murmured in Russian to her and the little girl chatted happily in her native tongue. 

"You smell like coconuts, Nat." 

"It's my conditioner. Do you like it?" 

Natasha ran a hand through her hair. 

"You smell good enough to eat." 

Alex nuzzled her neck and made gobbling noises like he was wolfing down a meal. Natasha giggled and tried to duck from his tickling fingers. He deposited her gently back on the carpet so she could go back to her game. Walter smiled and hugged him. 

"We should think about going." 

"Okay." He nuzzled into Walter's thick neck. "We should buy you some coconut conditioner," he whispered. 

"I need to grow some hair first." 

Alex giggled softly. 

"Looks like you two are already on your honeymoon," Mulder remarked. 

"Why do they call it a honeymoon?" Natasha asked. 

"I don't know coconut girl. You should ask your dad. He's a smart guy. I'm sure he'll know." 

"Okay. Bye." 

She pressed a kiss on Walter's and Alex's cheek, leaving a sticky candy film behind. 

"Thanks for everything Mulder. We'll see you Saturday." 

"Goodnight. Drive home safe." 

Walter drove the car. He glanced at Alex. His lover was quiet, more so than usual. Walter briefly squeezed his leg and patted it reassuringly. 

"What is it love?" 

Alex smiled at the endearment. "It's been such a long road for us. Here we are getting hitched. It's kind of scary. We're going to be really domestic." 

"Yeah, we are." 

"But without the kid." 

"We could get a cat." 

"Two queers with a house full of cats. Talk about a clich." 

Walter chuckled. He looked at Alex noting a hint of sadness in his eyes. "We could adopt a child, I suppose. I mean Natasha should have a playmate. There are plenty of orphans in Russia after all. Our security business is booming. I mean how many hours are we in the office anyways?" 

"Do you really mean it?" 

There were tears in Alex's eyes. They glittered in the light of the streetlamps they passed. 

"I think a little girl will keep you in line. After all I can't seem to do it." 

Alex giggled and brushed his lips against the corner of Walter's mouth. 

"A sweet little girl would be perfect. Maybe a boy. After all we need someone to keep you from misbehaving." 

"A little Sergei _would_ be nice." 

"Sergei, huh? You just better hope that kid's as big and brawny as you. The kids will tease him mercilessly." 

Alex punched Walter's thigh lightly. 

"What name would you give a girl?" 

"I don't know. Maybe something old fashioned like Laura or Ruth. Or ethnic like Martina." 

"I like Boris for a boy." 

"You would!" 

"How about Mike?" 

"Everyone would call him Mickey." 

"What's wrong with Mickey? There's Mickey Mantle, Mickey Mouse. I wonder why they made him a mouse. Why not a rat?" 

"Because mice are cute. Rats aren't. People think they're dirty and scummy." 

"Not my rat," Walter growled. "My rat's the most adorable pouty lipped, smooth skinned, sweet angel I've ever seen." 

Alex blushed and held his hand over his mouth shyly. 

He brushed a hand over Walter's hard muscled leg. Slowly his fingers crept up until the hand nestled in his groin. He had to twist sideways in his seat to use his good hand but the minor discomfort was worth the moan from Walter's mouth. By the time they pulled into the driveway and slid into the two car garage, Walter was hard. Alex gave his cock a soft squeeze before he leapt out of the passenger seat. 

Walter, always the responsible and cautious person, made sure he locked the garage door and the door leading to the house. He set the alarm and took the stairs two at a time to join Alex. 

When he entered the bedroom Alex was waiting for him. The room was dim but several candles lit it up in a soft glow. They were strategically placed around the room so that the master bedroom glowed with pale white light. The deep blue on the walls seemed to shimmer like an aquarium. 

Alex crooked a finger at his lover. Walter imagined him to be a mer-man tempting him from his sea nest. He stripped quickly never taking his eyes off of Alex. Alex devoured him with his eyes as his trousers were skimmed off, followed by his button down shirt and finally, teasingly, Walter whipped off his jockey shorts. 

His erection jutted out from muscular thighs and Alex's mouth watered at the sight. He licked his full lip knowing Walter liked that image. 

He beckoned Walter closer and slid down into the bed legs wide open in abandon. 

Walter groaned at the sight of his lover laid out before him like an offering. Even Zeus himself would have investigated this beautiful mortal man. He knelt in front of Alex enjoying the sight of his deep green eyes already half closed in pleasure. He skimmed his thighs with big hands. Alex whimpered and opened his legs wider. 

Walter stroked him slowly from calves to shoulders and points in between. He placed a hand on his firm chest to feel his heart beat then slid his fingers down playfully to his groin and skipped his hard cock to tease his sensitive thighs. 

Alex groaned and begged in a pleasure-choked voice, "Please, Walter". 

"Please what?" 

"Suck me," he said desperately. 

Walter smiled. It hadn't taken long for Alex to break down and ask for release. 

He scooped up the other man's hips and nuzzled into his musky groin. He loved the smell of him. It was a perfect combination of soap, skin, pre-cum, sweat and musk, tinged with the peach scented lotion he'd used on his legs that morning after his shower. 

Walter used his tongue to tease his lover. He rolled the cock head in his mouth loving the taste of him. He slid down the shaft to cover its length with one swallow, thrilling to the helpless yelp issuing from Alex's throat then danced across its length and finally upward to engulf just the plump head again. He could feel the throbbing of the big vein as his erection strained upwards. 

Alex moaned again and his legs squeezed together to capture Walter's head in a firm grip. 

His one hand flailed at the sheets and grasped a handful of them while Walter's tongue snuck into the slit and tried to suck out as much pre-cum as he could. 

Alex groaned again and pushed Walter's head firmly. It was time to stop teasing. Walter opened wide and sucked him down hard, one hand folded into a fist to pump his shaft. It didn't take long for Alex to cry out with his climax. Walter held the spasming cock in his mouth until he had swallowed every drop of salty semen. He gave his cock a final lick before he rose up. Alex sighed happily and rolled into his embrace. 

He kissed and caressed Walter as he was held in his big protective arms. Apart from the incredible lovemaking he cherished this time most of all. Just being held and kissed. They didn't even have to talk. Their bodies held silent communion with each other. Their kisses were sweet and gentle, heads nuzzling, the whisper of a hand over skin, the tightening of Walter's arms around his chest as he was embraced fiercely. 

He took his time reciprocating with Walter. He lovingly kissed and caressed him until he reached the straining, bobbing erection. Walter lazily threaded his fingers into Alex's short hair. He sighed at the lovely things Alex could do with his tongue. Alex didn't tease but he did take his time, until Walter's deep voice became desperate, his tone urgent. Alex sucked him down deeply wishing for his other hand but making due with one to stroke him hard. Walter came with a shout, flooding Alex's mouth with hot cream. Alex cleaned off the remaining drops with a swipe of his tongue, got up and kissed his lover thoroughly. He slid back into bed and into Walter's waiting arms. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel 


End file.
